Bétail
by LonelyD
Summary: Las du Joker, les médecins d'Arkham décident de lui administrer un produit particulier, le sérum du professeur Crane. Mais les effets sur le plus étrange patient de l'asile ne seront peut-être pas ceux escomptés.


Fandom: The Dark Knight.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de DC Comics et la création de Bob Kane et Bill Finger, les films sont de Christopher Nolan. Les quelques vers de la comptine "Loup y es-tu que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pairing: Aucun.

Rating: K+.

Genre: Angst, Supernatural.

Note: Ce texte traînait dans mes dossiers depuis quelques mois, le voilà enfin achevé. Je reprends les produits de Crane pour les utiliser contre le Joker qui, pour les besoins du texte, n'est pas insensible à tous les poisons comme le serait celui des comics. Pour ce qui est des évènements qui se sont produits dans la cellule, illusion ou réalité, je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

À Gotham, où des citoyens complus dans leur crasse s'entassaient, le Joker grattait la serrure de la porte de sa prison de briques, sans barreau ni fenêtre, à l'aide d'un morceau de fer. Aux pieds de son lit gisait la carcasse de son lavabo qui n'avait résisté bien longtemps à ses multiples assauts. Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite et l'outil grinça contre la porte de métal, puis un craquement résonna entre les murs grisés. Cette maudite serrure finirait par céder.

De l'autre côté de la porte, des pas commencèrent à s'agiter sans pour autant inquiéter le criminel qui continuait gaiment son affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu traficotes, le clown ? hurla un maton qui passait par là.

- Je vérifie l'état du matériel, répondit le Joker toujours penché sur la serrure.

- Te fous pas d'ma gueule !

- Si je ne pense pas à votre sécurité quand vous me visitez, qui le fera ? »

Il murmura quelques mots pour lui-même alors que la serrure criait sous son traitement quelque peu violent. La douceur n'avait jamais été son fort, c'était bien l'une des seules choses que sa mère lui avait jamais reprochées étant enfant.

Des cliquetis se firent entendre. Les agents de sécurité pouvaient bien essayer d'entrer, il les attendait.

« Recule-toi. »

Le Joker ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta.

La porte s'ouvrit, sans trop de difficultés, dévoilant un homme costaud au crâne rasé. Le Joker avait vraisemblablement choisi le mauvais jour pour ses plaisanteries au vu de la matraque qui prolongeait la main du gardien. Son humeur n'alla pas en s'arrangeant lorsqu'il aperçut la cellule sans dessus-dessous.

« Au fond, toi ! Et pas de coup fourré !

- Loin de moi cette idée ! ajouta le Joker tout en faisant quelques pas en arrière. »

Le maton demanda des renforts à l'aide de sa radio avant de constater les dégâts opérés sur la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Joker pour attraper un tuyau qui traînait par terre.

« Repose ça tout de suite ! »

Le Joker le brandit face au gardien qui s'avança, son arme prête à l'emploi et derrière lui, le piège se referma. La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd, le loquet se verrouilla et le Joker sourit, un rire rauque rampant du fond de ses entrailles jusqu'à ses lèvres. Une sonnerie retentit dans l'hôpital et des cris vinrent couvrir l'alarme, leur vrillant à tous deux les oreilles. Le Prince du Crime en profita pour bondir sur sa victime, ses deux mains tendues vers l'avant et en un instant le fer rencontra l'os, fracassant le crâne du gardien imprudent. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent dans un bruit mat, comme deux poids morts, le Joker lacérant le visage de son gardien. Du sang colora le visage du maton qui, bien qu'affaibli, tentait de se débattre, mais comme l'insecte pris dans une toile, il ne faisait que refermer le piège autour de lui. Plus il bougeait, plus le criminel enfonçait ses ongles sales dans ses joues, ses lèvres et son cou, arrachant à chaque coup un mélange de peau et de sang. L'homme l'insulta, mais le Joker, peu enclin à lui céder quoi que ce soit, se jeta sur lui et planta ses dents dans l'une de ses joues.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le morde au sang. Un rire frénétique secoua sa carcasse alors que cinq gardiens le séparaient de leur collègue et que le double d'infirmiers tentait de le maîtriser pour enfin le traîner hors de sa cellule.

* * *

Le Joker tira sur ses deux bras, mais c'était peine perdue. Après l'accident qui avait eu lieu le matin même, les médecins avaient trouvé plus prudents de le bloquer dans une camisole, les traitements dont ils avaient habituellement recours à Arkham n'ayant que peu d'effets sur le patient. Comme si lui attacher les bras lui clouerait le bec. Il pourrait toujours hurler.

À l'heure du repas, une assiette fut déposée aux pieds du Joker, bien qu'à son humble avis elle lui eût été jetée. Le contenu, une bouillie verdâtre, lui sembla bien peu engageante. Il fronça le nez, pas qu'il soit fine bouche, mais il n'était pas dupe ; si l'hôpital prenait la peine de le nourrir alors qu'il était cloîtré en cellule d'isolement c'était bien pour tenter de lui faire ingurgiter un quelconque produit, que ce soit des drogues ou bien des médicaments. Les médecins avaient, depuis son arrivée à l'asile psychiatrique de sinistre renommée, pris un malin plaisir à tester toutes sortes de produits sur lui. « Nous essayons de le soigner » qu'ils disaient, faisant tout leur possible pour se disculper auprès du Batman, le bon samaritain, qui n'avait jamais guère apprécié les méthodes fournies par l'asile et Gotham laissait faire. Après tout, personne ne savait exactement quelle était la composition des substances, Gotham et tous ses habitants ayant bien d'autres préoccupations que de celles des âmes perdues de la ville, et toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour se débarrasser le plus longtemps possible du Joker, quand bien même il ne s'agissait que de dix petites minutes.

Certain d'avoir repéré une caméra dans le coin de la pièce lorsqu'il y était entré, il pointa le nez vers celle-ci et à l'aide de ses deux longues jambes, seuls membres encore valides de sa pauvre carcasse enchaînée, il se glissa sur son arrière-train jusqu'à pouvoir fixer droit l'objectif, disque noir accroché au mur blanc. Le Joker se mouvait telle une araignée à l'agonie à qui l'on aurait arraché presque toutes les pattes. Il pouffa, crachant sur son plastron à la simple pensée que ce spectacle ravirait les médecins cachés derrière leur caméra.

« Et comment je la mange votre bouillie ? » protesta le criminel en désignant d'un signe de tête ses bras dont il avait perdu l'utilité.

Quelques secondes plus tard on vint frapper à sa porte, une voix grondant derrière.

« Tu n'as qu'à brouter.

- Allez vous faire voir ! »

Le Joker tourna le dos à la caméra et, boudeur, il donna un coup de pied dans l'assiette qui se renversa, s'étalant sur le sol en linoléum de la pièce capitonnée.

« J'suis pas un mouton, moi. »

* * *

Il comprit que les médecins étaient résignés à se venger ce jour-là lorsqu'il aperçut un léger brouillard se former aux encolures de la porte. Une épaisse fumée grisâtre s'éleva progressivement dans la pièce, polluant petit à petit l'espace encore sain, aussi sain qu'il puisse l'être à l'asile d'Arkham. Le Joker, assis au milieu de la pièce, arqua un sourcil, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi il avait à faire. Connaissant les médecins, il opta pour énième médicament qu'ils essayaient de lui faire absorber contre son gré, mais l'odeur, significative, et les effets fulgurants du produit, qui déjà se faisaient ressentir en lui, lui firent rapidement comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une substance hallucinogène ; pour en avoir étudié, créé et accessoirement essayé un bon nombre, le Joker ne pouvait s'y tromper. Ses sens ne tardèrent pas à se détraquer.

Reculant aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il bascula sur le côté et sa tête claqua sur le sol. Le nuage qui devant lui grossissait devint bientôt si noir qu'il ne discerna plus la porte de sa cellule. Il se releva après un ultime effort, se dandinant de gauche à droite. Il lui était pourtant inutile de fuir.

Il scruta en vain chaque recoin de la pièce, mais les ondées sombres avaient déjà envahi toute la pièce et le seul refuge qu'il trouva ne fut plus que le brouillard lui-même dans laquelle il plongea, contraint. Il inhala le poison qui, insidieux, vint titiller ses narines et brûler ses pupilles, pénétra ses pores, puis il toussa, s'étouffant à moitié lorsqu'un rire remonta le long de son larynx. Ses membres s'engourdir et ses mouvements se ralentir, comme si son corps malade était trop longtemps resté immobile.

Les sons, eux, se firent plus agressifs. Un coup retentit à la porte et toute la cellule se mit à trembler, la secouant du sol au plafond. Un autre se répercuta à travers le brouillard, comme le son des cloches qui dans une vieille cathédrale vibrent jusqu'aux frémissements de ses fondations. Le Joker grinça des dents et retint un cri qui s'évanouit au bord de ses lèvres. Il était certain que les médecins étaient fixés derrière leur écran à l'observer, décortiquant chacun de ses mouvements, jusqu'aux battements de ses paupières, comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire, mais qu'importe, il n'oublierait pas de leur rappeler en temps voulus ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Plus il se tordait sur place, plus les coups sur la porte étaient forts. Les médecins souhaitaient-ils le rendre plus fou que ce qu'il n'était déjà ? Le Joker éclata d'un rire frénétique qui le fit tomber ; les soubresauts agitant son corps le traînèrent sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il se calma, il se releva et balaya d'un oeil suspicieux l'ensemble de la pièce, bien qu'il ne puisse rien voir. La fumée avait disparu, mais la cellule avait été plongée dans le noir complet, l'ampoule qui se balançait dans le vide, ses fils mis à nu, étant éteinte. Pourtant, il discerna, au fond de la pièce, une ombre qui ne pouvait être la fumée elle-même. Le criminel cligna les yeux lorsqu'il vit la silhouette, qui lentement apparaissait, se mettre à frémir. La chose avait de petits yeux, pas assez vifs pour être qualifiés de rouges, pourtant loin d'être assez sombres pour qu'ils soient dits noirs. Un crissement parvint à ses oreilles et l'entité se mit à bouger. Elle était plus proche de lui, le Joker l'aurait juré, car il en discerna dans la pénombre les contours. Une immense tête triangulaire trônait sur un corps robuste dont les membres se prolongeaient loin dans le noir ambiant jusqu'à s'y confondre et sur le crâne s'étaient perchées deux pointes aussi noires que le reste du corps. La chose se replia sur elle-même jusqu'à ne former qu'un cône. Mais les deux petits orifices de ses yeux persistaient à le fixer dans la nuit de sa cellule. Il se mut pour se planter face à lui. Des dents blanches et pointues fendirent alors l'air.

Une image vint frapper l'esprit du Joker. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse d'une chauve-souris ? Tout devint clair dans ses pensées embuées ; le Batman s'élevait devant lui. Le criminel rit à gorge déployée. Mais ce moment d'inattention permit à la chauve-souris de s'éclipser. Lorsque le Joker leva les yeux sur lui, il avait disparu. Il tourna, tourna sur lui-même, mais plus rien.

« Tu veux jouer à cache-cache, c'est ça ? » brailla-t-il son corps se tordant à mesure qu'il pivotait sur lui-même, chancelant par moments.

« Si tu veux jouer ... Je suis partant, Batsy. Je suis toujours partant. »

Un sourire vorace éclaira son visage dans l'obscurité. Il bondit de coin en coin, faisant le tour de la pièce, sans rien trouver.

« Batsy ... où es-tuuuu ? Que fais-tuuuu ? M'entends-tuuuu ? chantonna-t-il. »

Des éclats de rire déferlèrent au bord de ses lèvres déchiquetées et alors il s'arrêta et écouta. Un bruissement se fit entendre à sa droite. Léger, presque imperceptible, pas plus sonore qu'un vulgaire froissement de cape. Le Joker tourna légèrement les talons. Grincèrent des dents aiguisées, mourut un râle dans la noirceur de cette cage, puis des pas foulèrent le sol, plus furtifs que ceux d'un chat, son ennemi aurait pu voler.

Devant lui se dressa, plus haut que jamais, le Batman, ses traits durs et tranchants, ses yeux brûlant de rage et ses ailes immenses qui l'appelaient. Sa bouche de chauve-souris, déjà entrouverte, le réclamait.

« Sauvons-nous, murmura-t-il. »

Il n'eut pas même le temps de sourire qu'il se sentit happer dans l'un des coins de la cellule. Deux membres puissants l'avaient attiré dans le coin le plus sombre, là où même la caméra ne pouvait le voir. Le Joker se débattit comme il put, mais la force qui l'avait pris le maîtrisa rapidement. Une surface froide s'abattit sur sa joue, le forçant à tourner la tête, découvrant sa nuque. Un souffle humide balaya son cou blanc avant qu'une brûlure fulgurante ne vint s'y blottir. Il sentit sa peau se tordre, craquer sous la pression émise par son ennemi.

Le Batman, l'unique berger de Gotham, l'avait enfermé dans l'enclot de ses bras, le mordant jusqu'au sang, le saignant à blanc telle la chauve-souris qu'il était. Et un rire éclata aux bords de ses lèvres.

* * *

Derrière des écrans bleus, une dizaine de membres du personnel hospitalier, plus ou moins qualifié, de l'asile psychiatrique trépignaient sur leurs chaises, passablement gênés par le bruit des caméras de surveillance installées dans les cellules des patients nécessitant un contrôle particulier. L'un d'eux se pencha, l'air légèrement absent, sur les claviers pour y taper une quelconque série de codes, puis releva la tête vers les écrans. Rien ne se produisit après l'intervention du médecin, l'écran le plus à gauche resta noir. Il regarda ses collègues.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on intervienne, pas qu'il nous claque entre les doigts ! »

La cellule sujette aux légères inquiétudes des hospitaliers était bien entendu celle du Joker dans laquelle ils avaient déversé, peu avant d'éteindre l'unique ampoule qui l'éclairait, une substance toute particulière. Il s'agissait d'un produit unique, un produit créé par un individu dont l'esprit était probablement aussi dérangé que celui du Joker, dont les pensées étaient aussi déglinguées que pouvaient l'être celles du Joker. Dans les bureaux du professeur Crane, qui résidait désormais à Arkham, ils avaient retrouvé des restes de produits hallucinogènes. Fort peu satisfaits des études que les médecins avaient pu mener sur le clown jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde. Ils les avaient d'abord faits passer dans une purée qui n'avait pas retenu l'attention de l'assassin, mais finalement balancés dans sa cellule. Depuis leurs écrans, ils épiaient chacun de ses gestes. L'analyser, le comprendre, l'étudier, comme une bête, ils s'y attelaient avec plaisir.

Le Joker s'était retrouvé perdu dans la fumée, sans trop savoir ce qui lui arriverait. Il se tordait, cherchant celui qui dans son esprit drogué le traquait. Mais depuis plusieurs minutes il s'était éclipsé de l'écran de contrôle. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre ses rires frénétiques, complètement hystériques, se mugir à leurs oreilles, ses paroles incompréhensibles faisant trembler leurs tympans. Ils jubilaient intérieurement, sachant qu'ils étaient parvenus à leurs fins et qu'ils donnaient sans doute une bonne leçon au Joker - parce qu'il le méritait. Un léger doute, cependant, les submergeait peu à peu, à mesure que les rires du criminel se mêlaient à ses cris, si bien qu'ils ne purent bientôt plus les différencier.

« Mettez en route la ventilation et rallumez la lumière » ordonna un médecin debout derrière tous les autres.

Haut de taille, ses lunettes rondes camouflant des sourcils noirs et broussailleux, il tenait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et observait la scène avec un oeil plus sérieux que les autres qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle que le clown leur avait offert. Ils ne prenaient vraisemblablement pas cette étude au sérieux, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il ne comptait pas le guérir non, il n'en avait aucune envie, mais son cas pourrait sans doute permettre d'en soigner d'autres.

Une infirmière s'exécuta et le système de ventilation s'enclencha. La pièce s'éclaira aussitôt.

Les rires persistèrent encore quelques secondes et se muèrent en de longs soupirs soulagés, le temps que le criminel reprenne ses esprits et se rende compte qu'il était de nouveau sous les projecteurs puisqu'il se traînait à genoux dans toute la pièce. Le Joker se jetant finalement sur le sol, ses bras toujours repliés en croix sur son torse et un sourire immense s'affichant sur son visage, il fixa d'un air moqueur les médecins qu'ils imaginaient derrière leurs écrans et passa lentement sur ses lèvres ravagées sa langue. Le criminel les soutenait si avidement du regard que l'une des infirmières frissonna. Elle se crut soudain nue sous ce regard scrutateur quand bien même celui-ci se trouvait incapable de la voir, incapable de savoir seulement même à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Pourtant, elle sentait ce regard si loin dans son âme qu'elle eut comme l'impression qu'il pourrait la retrouver, qu'il lui criait qu'il l'attraperait et qu'il se vengerait. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte en fracas et la ramena à la réalité. Un infirmier entra.

« C'est le Batman. Il demande à le voir. C'est urgent.

- J'envoie, une équipe sur-le-champ, répondit le médecin au fond de la pièce. »

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement si sinistre qu'il en aurait fait trembler la mafia de Gotham pour laisser entrer trois gardiens tous plus larges les uns des autres et deux infirmiers qui tenaient déjà dans leurs mains des seringues destinées à neutraliser le Joker.

« Je ne vous attendais plus ! » pouffa celui-ci en relevant une tête surmontée de cheveux ébouriffés d'un vert déteint.

Les trois agents de sécurité le soulevèrent sans grandes difficultés.

« Le Batman veut te voir.

- Oh ... le grand méchant loup en personne ! jubila le Joker découpant un sourire sur sa bouche. »

Il fut traîné sur plusieurs mètres, ses pieds traînant derrière lui, comme s'il eut été une carcasse.

« J'apprécie le transport, je n'ai même plus à marcher désormais ! Un vrai palace ! » gloussa-t-il avant d'être pris d'un fou rire.

Il se calma quelque peu lorsque l'un des gardiens le menaça de lui asséner un grand coup derrière la tête, mais il leur répondit que le Batman ne serait pas particulièrement ravi de le retrouver assommé et que s'ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres du justicier masqué, ils avaient intérêt à le traiter comme il le fallait. Ils finirent par le remettre sur pied, sa camisole retirée pour mieux le menotter. À la lumière des néons suspendus au plafond, l'albâtre de la nuque du criminel fut révélée. L'un des deux infirmiers s'arrêta dessus, surpris d'y voir une marque si fraîche. Une trace rouge colorait sa peau, une morsure. Mais ils arrivèrent déjà devant les pièces dédiées aux visites. Le justicier masqué les y attendait déjà, faisant les cent pas, s'impatientant.

Le Joker pénétra dans la salle, libre de ses mouvements et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec le Batman, il se mit à sourire.

« Ma très chère chauve-souris ... c'est un plaisir de te revoir » et un rire cassé ébranla les murs qui tiendraient secret l'entretien des deux ennemis.


End file.
